Rêve brisé
by Bernie Calling
Summary: UA, la drogue et son enfer. Il n'y a plus que la fin aléatoire. L'histoire est à sa place sur fiction press modifié le 24/11/2010/
1. Rêve brisé résumé

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : U.A/ drogue/ chose de la vie/ Yaoi, hétéro.

**Rating** : M : plus pour la réalité et qu'il faut bien classer

**Acteurs **: Hilde, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Lady Une, Duo, treize, Heero

**Note de l'auteur** : Petit résumé fait parce que je vais virer l'histoire de fanfiction. L'histoire a été écrite au départ pour être une originale que j'ai gundamisé.

* * *

**Résumé**

* * *

Hilde voue sa vie à la musique et à la danse. Sa maman l'aide énormément pour qu'elle progresse.

Alors que Hilde n'a que douze ans, sa mère meurt dans un accident de voiture alors qu'elle dépose rapidement sa fille à une audition pour obtenir un rôle important dans le spectacle de fin d'année avant d'aller rechercher son plus jeune fils à l'école.

Hilde n'aime pas affronter la vie, elle préfère la rêver. Alors qu'elle se blesse durant un spectacle, son maitre de ballet lui donne des amphétamines pour supporter la douleur. Elle découvre ainsi un monde où il fait bon vivre et où les soucis n'ont pas la même importance.

C'est dans ce monde qu'elle va rencontrer Duo qui est un revendeur. Ils vont vivre une belle histoire d'amour pourtant qui n'est pas toute rose.

Ils vont découvrir l'amour et des difficultés de trouver de l'argent pour la drogue.

Pourtant un jour, le père de Hilde se rend compte que sa fille se drogue et il décide qu'elle doit se désintoxiquer ainsi que Duo.

Avec le soutien du père de Hilde, ils vont voir la fin du tunnel et ils vont presque toucher le bonheur extrême, jusqu'au jour où un drame vient tout perturber.


	2. Fin aléatoire

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : U.A/ drogue/ chose de la vie/ Yaoi, hétéro.

**Rating** : M : plus pour la réalité et qu'il faut bien classer

**Bêta auditrice **: Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs **: Hilde, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Lady Une, Duo, treize, Heero

**Note de l'auteur** Petit cadeau pour Arlia, tu voulais tellement que Duo ne meure pas, que je t'ai fait une fin aléatoire qui finit mieux, bien mieux, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

* * *

**Fin aléatoire**

* * *

_Cette fin commence à la place du chapitre 17. Pour ceux qui veulent une histoire complète et non un résumé, il y a toujours moyen d'aller lire l'histoire sur Fictionpress sur mon compte Bernie Calling_.

* * *

Hilde et Trowa ont dansé comme des dieux, les critiques sont unanimes tout comme leur maitre de ballet. Déjà pour les jeunes gens se profilent des projets nationaux.

Seulement pour l'instant, Hilde profite d'un moment d'accalmie pour se reposer.

A 10 h 30 dimanche matin, Duo entre dans la chambre, il a un plateau rempli du petit déjeuner qu'ils vont partager.

-« Debout, la belle au bois dormant, ça c'était hier. Aujourd'hui, c'est un nouveau jour qui se lève. » Dit le châtain en s'asseyant sur un coin du lit après avoir déposé le plateau sur la table de chevet.

-« Duo, tu es déjà levé, je ne t'ai pas entendu ! » Dit-elle en s'étirant dans le lit.

-« J'ai fait doucement, tu avais du sommeil en retard. Ton père est parti faire son footing avec Quatre et Snow. On a la maison pour nous. » Précise le jeune homme en lui volant un tendre baisé.

-« J'ai envie d'une douche avant de déjeuner. » Lâche-t-elle en se redressant dans le lit.

-« C'est une bonne idée. » Approuve Maxwell en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se lever.

Ils partent ensemble jusqu'à la salle de bain en se bécotant de temps en temps.

µµµ

Début de l'après-midi, le jeune couple est assis dans le divan du salon. Ils discutent en regardant un catalogue de meubles décoratifs pour maisons. Quatre arrive en courant.

-« On y va, Duo. J'ai envie de courir sur la plage, le soleil est chaud, je peux prendre mon freesbee pour jouer avec Snow ? » Demande-t-il en sautillant sur place.

-« Oui, prends-le, répond Duo. On met nos pulls et on est parti direction les falaises de long Beach, on regardera les propriétés des célébrités. » Précise le jeune homme en ôtant son bras des épaules de sa copine pour aller se préparer.

-« Encore, vous faites ça toutes les semaines. » Peste le gamin, le visage bougon.

-« Nous choisissons notre future maison. » Sourit Hilde en se mettant debout à son tour.

-« Oh, oui ce serait bien d'avoir une sœur dans ce quartier là. » Lâche surexcité Quatre en trépignant sur place.

µµµ

Duo tient la main de Hilde, les deux jeunes gens regardent les villas, ils se montrent l'une ou l'autre. Ils s'arrêtent parfois pour mieux en regarder une nouvelle en construction. Quatre court devant eux avec Snow en lui lançant le freesbee.

Malgré que leur attention soit prise par les maisons, les deux jeunes gens surveillent l'enfant.

-« Quatre ne court pas si vite » Rappelle Duo pour la troisième fois.

-« Oui, oui. »

Seulement le gamin continue de courir devant, de revenir parfois. A onze ans et demi, il a de l'énergie à revendre, il est heureux de voir que sa sœur reste plus à la maison et s'occupe de lui. Depuis qu'elle a ramené ce petit chien, il n'a pas été aussi heureux. Snow lui ramène le freesbee, Quatre le relance.

-« Quatre vient, on va vers l'embarcadère pour voir les yachts. » Appelle Hilde.

Le gamin dévale devant eux les marches. Il court sur la jetée.

-« Il est intenable ! » Sourit Duo en le voyant cavaler devant eux.

-« Il est plus épuisant qu'un cours de danse avec Madame Marie-Meiya. » Soupire Hilde avant de mettre sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme.

-« Quatre ne lance plus le freesbee au chien maintenant. » Crie Duo.

Trop tard, le disque s'envole. Une légère rafale de vent l'envoie par au-dessus de l'embarcadère, le chien le suit et se jette dans l'eau. Hilde crie en voyant Snow faire un plongeon de cinq mètres dans l'eau glacée.

-« Je suis désolé, Hilde. » Pleurniche Quatre en revenant vers la jeune fille.

Puis il se précipite vers la balustrade et se penche au-dessus. Il cherche le chien des yeux, tout comme Duo et Hilde. Le temps à l'air de s'éterniser, il y a beaucoup de ressac et de moutons blancs sur la mer.

C'est Hilde qui le voit la première, une tache blanche parmi les autres seulement celle là a une tache orange, c'est le freesbee que le chien a dans la gueule. Elle le voit peiner, se débattre dans les vagues, il manque de se faire projeter contre les roches à chaque houle.

-« Il est là ! » Hurle-t-elle en montrant l'endroit où le chien vient de se faire à nouveau engloutir par une vague.

Elle commence à pleurer en imaginant la mort horrible qu'il pourrait avoir s'il se fracasse sur les rochers.

-« On va descendre vers la plage, nous allons l'appeler, il reviendra vers nous. » Rassure Duo en entraînant Hilde dans sa course.

Arrivés sur la plage, tout essoufflé, après trois minutes de course intense, Duo et Hilde appellent le chien qui après un petit moment commence à se diriger vers eux. Il lutte péniblement, les vagues le recouvrant entièrement toutes les trois fois. Hilde continue à s'époumoner, en pleurant de plus en plus, elle frise la crise de nerf.

Tout d'un coup, Maxwell se rend compte que l'enfant ne les a pas suivis. Il était tellement préoccupé par l'état de nerf de sa copine, qu'il n'y a plus fait attention. C'est parce qu'il ne l'entend pas appeler le chien avec eux qu'il réalise qu'il n'est pas là. Il commence à regarder en arrière jusqu'à leur point de départ. Il voit le gamin debout sur la balustrade prêt à sauter dans l'eau.

-« Bon dieu, Quatre ne fait pas ça. » Hurle le châtain.

Trop tard, le gamin saute de l'embarcadère pour aider le chien. Duo enlève directement son pull, arrache ses souliers, les jette sur le sable avant de plonger dans les vagues au secours de Quatre.

Hilde prise de panique court sur la plage, en hurlant après son frère et son copain.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle voit Duo rejoindre Quatre. Il l'attrape par son pull et commence à le tirer près de lui. Il le protége de son corps, l'empêchant de se fracasser contre les rochers.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir. Duo pousse Quatre et la vague l'éloigne des rochers sur lesquels ils sont envoyés depuis trois minutes. Duo, quant à lui est à nouveau entraîné par le ressac contre la roche saillante.

Le gamin hésite, il a envie d'aller tendre la main au jeune homme qui vient de le sauver. Seulement, il y a aussi sa sœur qui l'appelle avec énergie. Quatre finit par se décider à nager vers elle, tout en jetant un regard vers son beau-frère qui vient de lui faire signer de s'éloigner.

Duo attend cramponné à la roche qu'une vague favorable l'aide à s'éloigner. Sa tête saigne, ses mains aussi. Après avoir été rejeté deux fois contre le rocher, Duo prend de la distance. Quatre arrive enfin sur la plage, Hilde emballe son frère dans le pull de Duo, se redresse et cherche son copain dans les flots, elle le voit se faire engloutir par les vagues.

Sur l'embarcadère, quelqu'un observe, se déshabille rapidement et plonge dans l'eau. L'homme nage vers le jeune homme, il finit par arriver à lui et le tire contre son torse afin de l'aider à nager vers la plage.

Hilde se tient sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de reconnaître l'homme qui aide son amant à braver les éléments. Néanmoins, ils réussissent à s'approcher de plus en plus malgré les éléments déchaînés qui les engloutissent à intervalle régulier.

La jeune fille continue à arpenter le bord de l'eau, de plus en plus nerveusement, elle vient de reconnaître l'homme qui a sauté dans la mer pour aider Duo.

Le gamin se met debout pour comprendre la nervosité de sa sœur.

-« C'est qui ça, tu le connais Hilde que tu trembles toute. »

Snow arrive à la hauteur de Hilde, il cherche à s'accrocher à elle. La jeune fille s'abaisse et le prend dans ses bras, en hurlant le prénom de Duo.

Sous ses appels deux paires de yeux se posent sur elle. Elle ne sait plus trop comment elle doit réagir. Ces derniers temps, elle trouve Duo un peu plus distant, c'est vrai aussi qu'elle travaille énormément pour son spectacle, qu'elle n'a plus tellement de loisirs. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'il lui ferait ça.

Heero dépose le corps de Duo sur le sable froid et plante son regard dans ceux de la jeune femme qui le regarde horrifié.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne respire plus, le métis lui dit de la panique dans la voix.

-« Appelle les secours, ne reste pas comme ça, tu ne veux pas qu'il meurt en plus. Le savoir avec toi, vivant met plus facile que de le savoir mort. Ne plus le voir me serait intolérable. »

Le brun commence à faire la respiration artificielle, au bout d'un temps qui lui semble une éternité. Le jeune natté crache de l'eau et tousse.

-« Heero ! » Murmure le natté avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Pendant ce temps, Quatre part chercher du secours à un bungalow tout près, l'ambulance arrive rapidement. On charge Duo qui est en crise d'hypothermie.

µµµ

Quand Hilde arrive à l'hôpital avec son père, Heero est déjà dans la chambre à le veiller, une main qui lui remet les franches en place inlassablement.

-« Il y a combien de temps que vous vous voyez en secret ? » Demande Hilde les bras croisés autour de son torse pour se protéger.

-« Je l'ai rencontré par hasard, il y a trois semaines. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. J'ai commencé à vous faire suivre, pour savoir ce qu'il faisait de sa vie. Il ne t'a jamais trompé. Dès la première fois que je l'ai vu quand il avait seize ans, je suis tombé sous son charme, j'ai accepté qu'il vienne avec des copines, de payer plus pour qu'il vienne me voir. J'aurai accepté tout et n'importe quoi pour pouvoir continuer à le voir, le toucher, l'aimer. J'étais même prêt à le perdre pour qu'il soit heureux. Par contre moi, je n'étais pas prêt à le voir mourir sous mes yeux, mourir avec lui ou le sauver, mais pas le regarder mourir, ça non. »

-« Heero » murmure Duo qui est revenu à lui au début de son monologue.

-« Chut, je respecterai ton choix, comme je l'ai toujours respecté. C'est toi qui m'as étonné en venant me proposer de continuer à me voir contre des fausses fiches de paie. Je crois que c'est une des meilleures périodes de ma vie, je t'avais à moi, rien qu'à moi, sans devoir te partager. » Sourit Yuy en lui caressant légèrement le visage.

Le natté lui rend son sourire et puis tourne son visage à la recherche d'autres personnes, ce n'est pas le style du brun de parler seul. Il ne voit que sa copine alors il lui demande.

-« Et Quatre ? »

-« Il n'a rien, on lui a fait passer des examens, papa va le ramener à la maison. Toi, ils vont te garder pour la nuit. Tu as une commotion, un bras cassé. » Explique Hilde en s'avançant vers le lit.

Heero s'efface pour lui laisser la place, il se rend à la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

Pendant plus d'une heure, la jeune femme reste à discuter avec son copain.

-« Papa, je veux rester. » Insiste Hilde quand elle passe dans le hall d'accueil où son père l'attend pour raccompagner son petit frère à la maison.

-« Tu as entendu le médecin, les mineurs ne peuvent pas rester la nuit. Il passe juste une nuit en observation, il rentre déjà demain. »

-« J'ai répétition demain matin. » Soupire la jeune femme.

-« On viendra le chercher après mon travail, tu ne vas pas en mourir de ne pas être avec lui cette nuit. »

µµµ

Duo est bien rentré le lendemain, seulement, il y a comme une tension entre les deux jeunes gens. Le natté est un peu déçu que sa copine ne soit même pas venue dès le matin pour lui dire bonjour. Elle a fait passer son entraînement et ses répétitions avant lui. Il en a l'habitude, elle travaille pour ça depuis presque dix ans. Seulement, lui avait besoin d'attentions à ce moment précis où il avait frisé la mort et surtout pas avoir l'impression de passer en second rôle.

µµµ

Le spectacle de « La belle au bois dormant » va partir bientôt en tournée dans l'Etat de Californie, les répétitions se font de plus en plus intenses. Hilde a envie d'un câlin, seulement Duo se sent frustré d'être celui dont les désirs passent toujours en second plan. Il a envie de ne pas la satisfaire, de faire sa petite vengeance pour ses moments de solitude à l'hôpital.

-« Enfin, Duo, il y a presque une semaine qu'on n'a rien fait ! » S'exclame la jeune femme.

-« Ce n'est pas toi qui as frôlé la mort on le voit bien » Peste le natté en se retournant dans le lit pour regarder le mur.

-« Non, mais tu vas me le reprocher, on dirait. »

-« Pendant que Heero risquait sa vie pour me sortir de là, tu restais sur la plage ! » Rappelle le châtain en se tournant vers son amie.

-« C'est l'impression que je t'ai donnée ! » S'exclame ahurie le jeune fille, les yeux exorbités.

-« Oui ! » Dit Maxwell en se tournant vers le mur à nouveau.

Hilde reste sans voix, des larmes arrivent à ses yeux, mais elle les retient.

µµµ

Deux jours plus tard en rentrant de la répétition, Hilde trouve Duo qui l'attend assis sur le lit, un sac de voyage préparé près de lui.

-« Assieds-toi, il faut qu'on parle. » Lui dit-il.

La jeune fille secoue la tête et ne veut pas venir, elle se doute que ce qui va arriver ne va pas lui plaire, elle fuit comme toujours quand il y a un problème. Duo finit par se lever et la tire vers le lit, la fait asseoir.

-« J'ai bien posé le pour et le contre depuis l'accident, et j'en suis venu à une conclusion. Chaque fois que j'ai été en danger, quelqu'un m'a aidé à m'en sortir, était là pour moi, je lui dois la vie, plus d'une fois. Tu es un risque pour moi, et ça je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es toujours dans le milieu, tu peux retomber à tout moment, chaque fois que j'ai replongé, tu as été celle qui m'a fait basculer. Hilde, je viens de sortir de probation, je peux recommencer ma vie où je veux. »

-« On va partir en tournée. » Rappelle-t-elle même si ça n'a rien à voir avec la discussion.

-« Oui, et je vais rester ici, seul. Est-ce que tu as fait le compte des heures que tu as passé avec moi depuis l'accident ? Tu n'étais même pas là, la nuit que j'ai passé à l'hôpital. » Soupire le natté en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Ce n'est pas ma faute, si je ne pouvais pas rester, que je suis encore mineur. » Lâche-t-elle offusquée.

-« Cette vie n'est pas pour moi, je croyais que j'y arriverai mais non, c'est au-dessus de mes forces de passer mon temps à t'attendre. » Avoue le châtain en regardant ses mains.

-« Et tu rentres chez tes parents ? » Questionne Hilde puisqu'il a préparé ses affaires.

-« On a toujours été franc l'un envers l'autre. Je vais chez Heero, j'en ai discuté avec lui cette semaine. Je l'aime plus qu'un ami, je lui suis très reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il a toujours fait pour moi. Il a toujours été là pour moi, chaque fois que j'ai eu besoin d'un appui, d'un coup de main, il était là. On va sûrement aller à New York, il a une filiale de sa société là-bas. Je veux pouvoir recommencer ma vie, couper les ponts avec ma vie de junkie, Heero m'a proposé d'y parti pour m'aider, il va quitter sa vie d'ici pour me permettre de vivre enfin. »

-« Non, non ! Tu ne peux pas me quitter pour lui et nos rêves ! » S'insurge la jeune fille.

C'est déjà assez pénible de savoir qu'il l'a quitte mais en plus pour quelqu'un d'autres cela lui devient intolérable.

-« Des chimères, des projets de gamin, complètement irréalisable, enfin pour moi. J'ai grandi Hilde, j'ai frôlé la mort, et ça m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce qui était important pour moi, sur ce que je voulais vraiment faire de ma vie, des personnes sur qui je pouvais compter. » Expose le natté calmement.

Hilde commence à se balancer d'en avant en arrière en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre abîmer son rêve.

-« Va-t'en, va-t'en ! » Finit-elle par hurler.

Maxwell ne demande pas son reste et prend son sac. Il dit au-revoir au père de son amie et le remercie pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui.

µµµ

Hilde reste complètement amorphe, tous les rêves fait depuis ses treize ans viennent de s'écrouler, plus rien n'a de valeur à ses yeux. Elle reste dans sa chambre sans bouger. Son père finit par lui mettre de la musique de ballet dans la pièce, seulement rien ne la fait réagir.

Quand Trowa vient lui rendre visite deux jours après le départ de Duo, Hilde a enfin une réaction.

-« Trowa, tu as une dose, je veux tout oublier. »

-« Hilde te droguer ne te ramènera pas ton homme. » Dit le brun-roux en mettant lui aussi un morceau de ballet pour lui proposer de s'entraîner avec lui.

-« Je veux oublier, je veux oublier. » Pleure Hilde. « Sans lui rien n'a d'importance. » Dit-elle en coupant la musique de ballet.

-« Je n'en ai pas sur moi, et je ne t'en donnerai pas, c'est un mauvais moment à passer, concentre-toi sur la danse pour oublier. »

-« Tu te fous de moi, ce qui t'intéresse c'est ta carrière. » Lâche Hilde en attrapant son manteau pour sortir.

Hilde marche dans les rues, elle entre dans un magasin, elle achète du pain, du fromage, des yaourts à la fraise, des citrons, un bloc de papier, un bic, un briquet ainsi qu'une cuillère en inox. A la pharmacie, elle achète une seringue à usage unique.

Ses pas la conduisent devant la propriété de Khushrenada, elle hésite un peu puis elle sonne. Treize vient lui ouvrir personnellement.

-« Hilde, j'ai appris pour toi et Duo, je suis désolé. »

-« Je veux six doses. »

-« Tu ne vas pas replonger. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

-« Je veux oublier. »

-« Tu as de quoi les payer ? » Insiste l'homme.

Il reste un homme d'affaire avant tout.

-« Pas en liquide, de toute façon, je n'ai plus envie de me battre. Plus rien ne m'intéresse. Je suis à vous pour cette nuit, vous en aurez pour votre argent, vous pouvez en être sûr, j'y mettrais du mien. »

-« Je savais bien qu'un jour, tu serais à moi. Demain, tu ne voudras plus me quitter, tu auras la belle vie avec moi. » Dit Treize en passant un bras sur son épaule et en refermant la porte de l'autre main.

-« Sûrement, je peux avoir mes doses avant de rester avec vous. »

-« Nous allons d'abord manger, puis tu te feras un peu de hasch et nous commencerons notre nuit. »

Même s'il est très doué pour Hilde, il lui manque ce que lui faisait voir Duo, des étoiles et de la musique durant leur rapport.

Au matin, la jeune fille s'en va avec ses cinq doses. Elle a dû pour finir en utiliser une pour arriver à se donner à Treize.

En venant, elle avait repéré un immeuble, il serait parfait pour ce qu'elle veut faire depuis que Duo l'a quittée.

Elle gravit un étage et trouve un vieux matelas, là elle repense à sa vie. Quand Duo est parti, elle a fait ce qu'elle a toujours fait, elle a trouvé refuge dans l'irréel. Elle n'a jamais eu la force de se battre pour elle, elle s'est raconté des mensonges à elle-même pour croire que le monde était bien plus beau qu'elle ne le voyait.

Après avoir revu sa courte vie, elle prend le bloc de papier et le bic.

-« Il faut me comprendre papa. » Murmure Hilde avant de commencer à écrire.

**Papa, Wufei, Quatre**

**Je suis désolée de vous abandonner de vous faire souffrir encore, mais ma vie sans Duo ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue.**

**Sans vrai but dans ma vie, je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert de vivre.**

**Hilde.**

La jeune fille prend ses cinq dernières doses, avec un petit sourire, elle les met dans la cuillère, rajoute un peu de citron, fait chauffer le tout. Elle aspire l'héroïne liquide avec sa seringue, met son garrot, tapote pour faire sortir une veine et rapproche l'aiguille pour piquer. Une main enlève la seringue, deux bras lui attrape les épaules et commence à la secouer.

-« Est-ce que tu crois qu'il en vaut la peine ? Ca fait des heures que je t'observe, je t'ai suivi quand tu es partie. Je croyais que tu retrouverais la raison toute seule. »

Le mot qu'elle a écrit lui apparaît au niveau du visage.

-« Tu as un but dans la vie, celui qui te fait te lever depuis longtemps, celui pour lequel j'ai accepté que tu me prives de mon meilleur revendeur. Tu vaux mieux que ce type là. Tu as la force en toi de t'en sortir. Je t'aiderai. »

**28 mars 2003 Broadway**

Hilde et Trowa viennent de donner leur meilleur spectacle, depuis trois ans, le couple est en tête d'affiche des plus grandes salles. Les remplissant sans problème. Leur réputation n'est plus à faire.

Le rideau vient de tomber pour la troisième fois, il y aurait comme à chaque fois que c'est la dernière représentation dans une ville, un petit banquet où les spectateurs pourront approcher les danseurs.

Hilde circule dans la salle de réception, adressant des sourires à l'un ou l'autre invité, quand elle se fige. Duo s'approche d'elle, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

-« Tu as été magnifique, comme toujours. » Dit-il en guise de bonjour.

Hilde fixe derrière lui, un homme basané, avant de reporté son attention sur Maxwell.

-« Tu es toujours avec lui ? » S'étonne-t-elle.

Il n'avait jamais eu que des petites amies, elle avait pensé que c'était une amourette et qu'il retomberait rapidement sur terre.

-« Oui, j'ai repris des études d'avocat en quittant Los Angeles, j'ai eu mon diplôme en janvier, je me suis spécialisé dans le droit industriel. »

-« Tu es heureux ? » Demande la jeune femme.

-« Oui, et toi ? »

Un homme brun-roux s'approche de Hilde et lui passe un bras protecteur autour de la taille.

-« Oui, Duo, j'ai mis le temps pour me relever, encore une chance que quelqu'un m'a empêché de faire une grosse bêtise. Qu'il m'a montré que mes rêves n'étaient pas que des chimères, des rêves de gamins. » Répond-elle un rien agressivement.

-« C'était tes rêves, Hilde, pas les miens »

-« Oui, je le sais maintenant Duo. Je te souhaite de trouver le bonheur avec Heero comme je l'ai trouvé avec Treize »

-« Je l'ai déjà trouvé. » Avoue Maxwell en tournant son visage vers son amant.

Ce dernier comprenant le message, vient le retrouver.

Yuy savait que cette confrontation, le natté devait le faire seul pour qu'il puisse finir de se reconstruire. Maintenant que le passé du châtain était derrière eux, ils pourraient regarder l'avenir sans un seul regret.

* * *

_Voilà, Arlia, Duo ne meurt pas, j'ai même réussi à le mettre avec Heero sans pour autant que ça ne choque avec le reste de l'histoire, enfin je l'espère._


End file.
